


banana bread before you go to bed.

by arklie



Category: Naruto
Genre: i rewatched ep 1 so now its time for some found fambly, naruto worries abt his dad asmr, papa iruka papa iruka papa iruka papa iruka, set a few hours after ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: They said that Iruka-sensei will be okay, that Naruto should leave him alone for the night to rest, but he can't help it. He saw Iruka falling unconscious on his face on their way back to the village, and he had just freaked out, all yelling and ugly sobbing with snot even as other bunch of jounin arrived—which is currently happening again, though without the yells this time, and he’s all alone.He bites his lips, swallowing the sobs that threaten to escape, trying not to wake his… sensei, up—why would he think of Iruka-sensei as something else, anyways? As much as he dislikes the people that told him to leave Iruka alone for a few days, he knows that they’re probably right—Iruka-sensei does need some rest. Naruto wants him to be okay, and that means waking him up because he’s crying too loud is a no-no.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	banana bread before you go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> written 24th of may
> 
> I GOT BUSY BC OF EID so this is even MORE rushed than the other fics in this project. anyways stan iruka sorry minato but thats narutos real dad
> 
> title is from banana bread by cavetown

Naruto knows the things he likes: Ichiraku ramen (along with Teuchi and Ayano, of course!), the feel of his well-earned Konoha hitai-ate that he's tied tight around his head, and Iruka-sensei.

He doesn't like being tied down to one place, always needing to have some action to rush the blood in his veins. And speaking of blood, he doesn't _like_ it, especially when it was Iruka-sensei's and it got on his _face_. He doesn't like seeing him hurt.

So it sucks that Naruto is currently stuck in one place with his very much hurt sensei, sleeping soundly on a hospital bed. The former is his own choice, but it doesn't mean he _likes_ it.

Hospitals are also gross, which is funny, because they're supposed to be the complete opposite. He thinks he'd dislike it less if they smell a bit like wet paint or mud or something. The sheer cleanliness just feels so odd and stranger and vaguely threatening.

Naruto's bare footsteps are quiet against the cold floor in the hospital room in the middle of the night, pacing around the room with his face scrunched and his arms crossed. He's not _supposed_ to be here, but it's not like he ever gives a damn about what he should or shouldn't do. He just wants to make sure Iruka-sensei is really okay.

Taking the hitai-ate off, he stops on his tracks, fingers tracing along the metal made cold by the night, staring at it with tears in his eyes. He sniffs, wiping them off before he looks at the sleeping form under the sheets, chest rising and falling steadily.

They said that Iruka-sensei will be okay, that Naruto should leave him alone for the night to rest, but he can't help it. He saw Iruka falling unconscious on his face on their way back to the village, and he had just _freaked out_ , all yelling and ugly sobbing with snot even as other bunch of jounin arrived—which is currently happening again, though without the yells this time, and he’s all alone.

He bites his lips, swallowing the sobs that threaten to escape, trying not to wake his… sensei, up—why would he think of Iruka-sensei as something else, anyways? As much as he dislikes the people that told him to leave Iruka alone for a few days, he knows that they’re probably right—Iruka-sensei _does_ need some rest. Naruto wants him to be okay, and that means waking him up because he’s crying too loud is a no-no.

Still, Naruto has been up for what feels like a very long time, pacing around the room until his knees are sore and his back is starting to ache. He’s very tired, and sleepy, and weary now that the effects of performing _taju kage bunshin_ is starting to set in. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to leave. It’s not like he’d get much sleep or rest in his small apartment anyways.

Looking intently at Iruka-sensei, Naruto contemplates his options, before quietly walking towards the bed. He lifts the blanket, slipping himself under it as carefully as he can, on the least wounded side of his sensei for him to snuggle on. Being caught be damned.

Iruka stirs, a low noise rumbling in his throat as his brows furrow. Naruto freezes in place, internally yelling at his sensei to _go back to sleep go back to sleep_ like it would hypnotize him into doing that. Maybe if Naruto’s lucky enough, he will.

He’s not, and now Iruka is looking at him with sleepy eyes barely registering him.

“Naruto?” He murmurs, just-wake-up kinda voice and all.

Naruto doesn’t bother wiping his tears. “I can’t sleep.”

Iruka makes a low _uhhhhhhhhhhhh_ noise as he continues to stare at him, his sleepy mind very slowly processing the answer he’s only been given. “Mkay,” he murmurs, a moment or two later. Naruto watches with wide eyes as Iruka’s arm slides under him, seemingly without even a thought. “C’mere,” Iruka slurs again, the arm around Naruto’s back pulls him closer to him, hand gripping his shoulder firmly—and Naruto just lets him, albeit a bit out of surprise. Iruka’s other hand blindly feels around to tuck the blanket in for Naruto, his eyes failing to keep themselves open as his cheek rests on the blonde’s head.

And just like that, Iruka seems to fall back to sleep.

Naruto is frozen in his arms, wondering _what_ just happened. He was expecting, like, a long lecture from his sensei about how he should follow commands for the best of things or something, or even just a few questions regarding his presence, not… whatever this is.

But already so tired, and for some reason being held like this just makes it harder to hold back his tears—the same way Iruka saying that Naruto is _Naruto_ and not the Nine-Tailed Beast had made him cry just a few hours ago. So he lets himself lean closer, hugging Iruka back with his face against his chest.

This is nice.


End file.
